


The Last

by Screaming_Skulls



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Claiming Bites, Cooler Cuckholds the Last of the Saiyans, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaming_Skulls/pseuds/Screaming_Skulls
Summary: On a whim, Cooler has a Saiyan woman who is serving under him disobey Frieza's order to return to planet Vegeta. Now with the last female Saiyan under his command, Cooler sets forth on making her his.





	The Last

**Author's Note:**

> Cooler is my favorite villain in Dragon Ball Z and I had a crush on him ever since I saw his movie. There is so little content for him, so I felt I would fill the gap. Got this idea from a silly thought that came into my head. Which was the last tag.

“Lord Cooler, your brother has summoned me to Planet Vegeta. Do I have permission to leave?”

Cooler looked up from his meal, eyes locking with the female Saiyan before him. She had served him well for a few years, valuable and a cut above typical soldier fair, though nothing really compared to his elite.

He sat up, tail twitching as he wondered why Frieza would want her to return. “Did he say why?”

“No, sir. Just that every Saiyan must return to Vegeta.”

Cooler had to hold back his sharp laugh. So his brother was finally going through with it then. Cooler shook his head, sipping his wine. Cooler didn't care much for the Saiyans, but he was not tossing aside a soldier as good as her just because his brother was afraid of fairy tales. “No. You will remain here on my ship.”

“As you wish, Lord Cooler.” she bowed to him, then left him to finish his meal.

A day later, word reached him that Planet Vegeta had been destroyed by a meteor. A lie. It was most certainly his brother’s own hand that destroyed it. The woman had expressed mild sadness, but typical of the race, was otherwise not visibly broken by the news.

“Thus dies a great race.” She said quietly, frowning as Salza snorted. Cooler raised his hand and silenced him.

“How fortunate that I refused to let you leave.” Cooler mused, holding back his smirk.

Frieza called him later that day. Annoyed.

“I heard you didn’t let that female ape leave. Did you do that to annoy me, brother?”

“Hardly Frieza, my first thought was how foolish it would be to let you kill a soldier who still has so much use left in her.”

Frieza’s face contorted on the screen. “She is the last female Saiyan, Cooler. Not the last Saiyan. The son of the king is still alive, as are four other males. In all, three are adults, and will be seeking to breed her. I want you to sterilize her promptly. I won’t have more of them.”

“I think not.” Cooler said, finger tapping his cheek. Frieza curled his lip at him.

“Do I have to go to father to make you listen to me?”

“Don’t be such a toddler-”

“I am an adolescent! Do not talk down to your emperor!”

Cooler sat up and put his hand on the console. “Your size could of fooled me. I will be doing no such thing, brother. Even if you get father to step in, I will just disobey.” with that he hung up.

His tail twitched, a grin forming over his face.

Cooler stood up and went to the woman’s quarters. He let himself in without announcing himself, catching her taking a swig of some drink.

“I wished to see how you were doing. You seemed fine with the news, but I doubt anyone could shake off such a loss.”

She ran her fingers through her messy hair, looking at him from the corner of her eyes. “I am fine, my lord.”

Cooler stepped up to her, taking the bottle from her hand. Some sort of Saiyan ale. A powerful alcohol. “You seem to be drowning your woes…”

He reached up and touched her face, smirking down at her. “I know you pain, you know. My race… We are spread so thin. So few of us. More than you yes, but… We are a dying breed. A slow death.”

“You are a million strong, my lord. We are six.”

“Yes… A stark contrast indeed.” he leaned down, capturing her chapped lips in a kiss. She did not resist, but no one did. Not one resisted him or his father. Frieza was to young to care about such things, but in time no one would resist him either.

Cooler knew enough what she would like. His hand moved to tangle into her hair, fist clenching and tugging on the strands harshly. She snarled in a feral way, fist connecting with his jaw before she went back in to kiss him herself.

It was a kiss with teeth and tongues, savage and perhaps painful if her biting did anything to him. He lifted her easily, slamming her against the wall, his cock slid free of his sheath, poking at her thigh.

She pulled off her armor, and he yanked down her shorts. His brother would be disgusted by what he was about to do, but Cooler didn’t care. The reward this would give both of them would be worth the momentary ridicule.

He was going to make the last saiyan woman in the universe his.

All his.

No Saiyan man would ever get to have her.

He thrust inside her, taking her hard and fast. He held her head in his hands, kissing her roughly. Her nails clawed at his back, her teeth trying to sink into his black lips. None of it hurt him, or even left a bruise. 

She was just so weak compared to him.

He yanked the collar of her top down, lips moving to kiss her neck a moment before he bared his teeth and sank them into the junction of her collar and neck. Blood filled his mouth, and he savored the howl she made, her pussy clenching tightly around him.

He kept his teeth in her flesh, hips rocking harder, making her snarl with each hard thrust. It had to be the fastest rut he had ever had. She came fast and hard, and milked him until he filled her with his seed.

He let her go, licking the blood off his lips. “I hope that made you feel a little better.”

She poked at the deep bite, looking at him coyly. “It did, my lord.”

“Please. In private, I am Cooler to you.”

He left, and began his planning.

He was not familiar with Saiyan customs, but he had no desire to be. He would get her interest, then take her like he wanted. He was certain her interest was now garnered. He may have not been a Saiyan, but he was powerful.

He summoned her to his quarters a few days later. He questioned her a bit, and gathered that the surviving Saiyans had not yet pressed her to prolong their eventual spiral to extinction. They were in contact however.

“Prince Vegeta doesn't care?”

“Doesn’t seem so. Not a blink nor dower look. He’s more disappointed at not being king, according to Nappa.”

“Sounds like a selfish brat. Much like my brother.” Cooler domed his fingers, tilting his head, “How is your neck?”

“The healing tank closed it up well, Cooler.” She said, “No scar.”

“Pitty, I wanted a scar. Maybe I should put a new one there.” It was not his intention at all. He had other plans, though a bite on her neck would come eventually. She seemed to like that.

She smirked, her tail unraveling from around her waist. Before she could speak, Cooler interrupted her.

“Undress and sit on the bed.”

She seemed perturbed but did as he wanted. She was toned and scarred, breast ample, though that meant little to him. As she sat, Cooler stood and pushed her over, grabbing a thigh and pulling her to the edge of the bed. As he moved to kneel, she sat up.

“What are you doing?”

“Are you saying no Saiyan man has done this for you before?”

She shifted, looking put off. “Done what?”

Cooler smirked. “Close your eyes and you will feel it.”

She did as was suggested, closing her eyes and resting her head back on the silken sheets. Cooler spread her legs, frowning. She had hair down there. That would have to be dealt with, but for now…

The sound she made when his tongue caressed her clit was charming, almost adorable. He kept licking, soft and slow. Each lick dragging over her clit at an agonizing pace. Something she was most certainly not used to. Her legs clamped around his head, squeezing as she made sounds that were feminine and unfitting a warrior.

But that was the point.

After a few minutes of that, he had her roll over, and he fucked her. Well, not really fucked. He took his time, each thrust slow but deep. She squirmed under him, her breathing growing fast and almost erratic.

“Is something wrong?”

“I-It’s…. It’s nothing.” She said, her voice breathy and utterly weak. She was feeling it. Really feeling it. No pain, no roughness. Just a slow build that was too much for her to handle.

Cooler took pity on her, one of his hands sliding around her, burying in her curls and rubbing her clit. Her body trembled and her pussy clenched. She was going to cum, and it was going to be a hard one. He ran his tongue over her shoulder, but did not bite, instead leaving wet kisses as his hips rocked.

She let out a strangled whimper, high pitched and breathy, her tail curling over her back as she shook. It lasted a good few seconds, Cooler slowly grinding inside of her as she came down from the plateau.

“Well? I take it that was pleasing.”

She laughed, looking over her shoulder with a smirk. “That was the best orgasm I ever had.” She reached back and shoved him back, “You guys don't have tits right?”

Cooler indulged her. “No, our women do not have breasts.”

She licked her teeth, baring them in a smile that he supposed was supposed to be alluring. “Come here, I will show you their uses.”

He stepped forward, his cock pointed at her chest. He rose a brow as she cupped her breasts in her hands, pressing them to his shaft, squishing it between them.

Ah, so they were not just for feeding their offspring then.

He bid her goodnight, and she expressed a desire to see him again very soon. Cooler touched her face as his only response.

He had her in his snare.

It continued, and as the adult Saiyan men contacted her more, he went in more intensely, He grew more bold. A private affair was soon seen in the eye of the public, his touches lingering, his tail wrapping around her thigh, waist, or wrist.

He also sweetened things with gifts. A planet, with promesses of more, soldiers who were hers to command, lavish gifts, and sparring matches with Cooler himself, spurring her power to skyrocket even higher.

In a temporary merging of forces for a Force meeting, he overheard the large one with the tuff of hair on his head putting the idea into her head.

“You are the last one.” Nappa said, leaning over her, “We can rig up a pod for them so you won't have to be pregnant. Just like at home. Get a nice batch going.”

“I have no desire to be like a cow.” She said, hand on his chest, and pushing him away, “Especially not to middle class. Maybe the Prince when he gets older. But you? Hardly.”

Cooler folded his arms over his chest, Neiz and Dore towering behind him. “Am I interrupting something?”

“No, lord Cooler.” She stepped out from under Nappa’s looming form, “I have nothing here.”

Cooler glanced at Nappa, his hand reaching out to tangle in her hair. Without breaking eye contact with the Saiyan male, he pulled her into an open mouthed kiss, her tail curling in a way to show it pleased her.

Nappa went red in the face, bowing. “Sorry for bothering you.” he turned and left, leaving Cooler to bend her over and fuck her there in the hall, Neiz and Dore making so no one could get to close.

He held her wrists as he thrusted inside her, her pussy making lewd wet squelches as their hips met. “Was that ape trying to take what was mine?” he hissed, the woman’s fists clenched as he overwhelmed her with the sensations of him taking her.

“Y-Yes…. Told him… No.” She let out a feminine moan, her muscles in her arms flexing as she came all over his hips, her juices dripping onto the polished metal floor.

“Good. You are mine. You know that right?” Her knees were buckling, high pitched keens leaving her lips as he fucked her through her orgasm, making her coil tight around him. He had trained her body very well. She came so fast and hard now.

One could say she was a slave to his cock. Silly and childish. A thing his brother might of liked saying. But he supposed it was fitting, even if it was only part of it.

The planet all for her, men serving directly under her. The power being all his gave her… That was a part of it too. No Saiyan could give this to her now. They had nothing. No throne, no planet.

“Y-yes. I am all yours, Cooler- ah!” She wrenched her right wrist from his hand, pulling the collar of her top down. She wanted him to bite her again.

He obliged, scooping her against him, and sinking his teeth into her flesh. A bloody wound left there when he pulled away to snarl in his release.

She was in his snare, and now, until she died, he would boast to have the last Saiyan woman at his beck and call.

He met his brother some time later, the boy curled his lips in revulsion. “Really? On my ship, in the hall? With an ape?”

“You will understand when you start looking for a wife.”

Frieza drank his wine, probably too young for it, but it didn’t stop him. “Well will you sterilize her now? It’s not like she can get pregnant with you, thank heavens. The shame you would bring on father’s head-”

“Oh please. He doesn’t care what I do as long as I bring planets in. I suppose that is one boon of loosing my rightful title.” Cooler drank his own wine, “No. I think I will let her keep her fertility.”

“But why? It sut risks her getting heated and begging for one of them to-”

“She made me mark her, Frieza. There will be no others.”

Frieza scowled at him, a brow raised.

It figured he would not understand. 

Cooler would have to explain in a way that would make sense to him.

“Don’t you see, Frieza? That's the point, she is fertile, ripe to seeded. But she never will be, because she is mine.” Cooler clenched his fists, sneering, “They will see her, see the bite i have left on her neck, smell me all over her, and they will know that her womb is full of me. Not them.”

Frieza’s scowl morphed into a sneer to match his. “I see… You are dangling what they could have in front of them. But they never will.”

“Exactly.” Cooler said, nodding. His brother was young but even he knew exactly what kind of power trip this gave.

She was his. And Icejins were notoriously selfish creatures.


End file.
